


Waiting for Catastrophes

by burntotears



Series: Myan Prompts [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:44:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntotears/pseuds/burntotears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael loses communication with the rest of the crew during a getaway, Ryan's mind goes to dark places and he can't help but go a little insane at the thought of not finding Michael whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Catastrophes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr: On a dangerous escape from the police, Michael is injured and separated from the rest of the crew. As the crew eludes police, Ryan quickly realizes that Michael is missing and not responding; he searches desperately for Michael, finally finding him half-drowned on the banks of the Los Santos, still bleeding and unconscious. But of course, he's patched up and all is fine (but yay for worried Ryan). <3
> 
> [You can prompt me on tumblr here](http://burntotears.tumblr.com/ask).

Ryan's heart beat staccato in his chest as adrenaline and fear mixed a dangerous cocktail in his veins. “We need to go back,” he urged quietly.

“Ryan, have you lost your fucking mind?” Gavin squawked, waving his arms around to indicate the nothing that was currently following them, though the sirens were wailing in the distance. “There are like 50 cops out there looking for us right now!”

“He said he’d meet us at the second rendezvous point, just calm down, dude,” Ray agreed from the front seat, fidgeting back and forth as he watched the rearview mirror.

“Yeah, right before we heard gunfire and his comms went dead,” Ryan deadpanned, still staring out of the van’s back windows. He felt itchy all over, like bugs were crawling up his spine. He needed to get _out_ , he needed to find Michael.

“Michael can take care of himself,” Geoff tried to reassure the man next to him as they sped down the highway. “If he said he’d make the rendezvous, then he will, man, don’t worry.”

 

But he didn’t make it. They waited for nearly an hour and Michael never showed. Ryan had nearly sweat all his facepaint off and was yanking at the end of his ponytail, ready to rip it out of his skull at any moment.

No one had spoken for at least 30 minutes, but he knew what was coming. He knew protocol. They all fucking knew it. 

Geoff coughed and everyone but Ryan looked at him. “We uh… we have to go…”

“No,” Ryan spat.

“We can’t wait any longer, Ryan, I’m sor-”

“Don’t fucking tell me you’re _sorry_ , Geoff. I’m _not_ just going to fucking leave him out there to die. _Fuck_ you.” Ryan was facing Geoff with all his rage and despair and as crazy as they might have thought he already was, this was leagues beyond what they’d ever seen boiling behind those blue irises.

“Ryan…” Jack pleaded.

“Just _go_. I’ll find him myself. I’m not fucking leaving him.”

Gavin looked between Ryan and Geoff, already scared that something bad was going to happen. In the end, Geoff was in charge and what he said was final so if Ryan wasn’t going to follow his orders…

“Okay,” Geoff agreed after some time, nodding his head. “Go. Go find him and bring him back alive. We’ll be there when you do.”

Ryan’s rage faltered slightly and he bent his head in a silent ‘thank you’ before jumping over the guardrailing and running off at full speed toward the beach. 

There were still cops in the area and for once, Ryan took that as a good sign. Maybe Michael had to hide and was just waiting them out. He searched every nook and cranny he came across, his eyes sweeping up as he passed under the large bridge that spanned across the harbor. Police and fire trucks were scattered all over the bridge and he could hear their radio chatter from down below. It sounded like there had been an accident on the bridge, but no one had been taken to the hospital for injuries.

The light of a helicopter swept near his feet and he jumped to the left, concealing himself further under the bridge, his breath caught in his throat as the light brushed the edge of his hiding place before the helicopter moved on.

He saw the body lying a few feet away from where he stood, the waves pushing it up onto the shore. A sopping mess of curly hair that was caked with blood, clothes and bullet-proof vest waterlogged from the bay water. Ryan dropped to his knees, rolling Michael over onto his back, feeling his neck for a pulse and listening near his mouth. He was still breathing, but he was unconscious and near freezing. 

“ _Fuck._ C’mon, Michael, c’mon…”

 

It wasn’t a huge surprise that Ryan never left Michael’s side the next few days. He hardly ate and hadn’t slept for shit regardless of the constant prodding from Jack that he was just going to run himself into the ground. 

Michael looked much better, but he still hadn’t woken up and the longer it took, the more Ryan worried it might not happen at all. They should’ve brought him to a real hospital, they should’ve given him an actual chance, now he was going to be stuck in a coma for the rest of his fucking life and it was all Ryan’s fault for not-

“Hey.”

Ryan jolted, turning around so quickly he nearly fell over as he stumbled to get to Michael’s side as quickly as possible. “Holy _fuck_. Michael, _jesus_... I didn’t know if you were going to wake up, _oh god_ -” He’d never felt so relieved in his life. He also felt like was going to throw up. Instead he brushed Michael’s hair back from his forehead.

“I can’t see shit,” Michael croaked, looking blurrily around the room. “Where’re my glasses?” 

“Oh right. Here,” Ryan mumbled, grabbing his glasses from the table and placing them on Michael’s face carefully.

“How long’ve I been out? Fuck… Ryan, you look like hell, dude.” Michael frowned as he took in the other man’s pale face and dark-rimmed eyes.

“Uh… three days. I-I guess I haven’t slept much,” he replied almost sheepishly.

Michael sighed. “You dumbass. It’s not like I was _going_ anywhere.” He seemed to consider his phrasing and then rolled his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“You looked terrible, Michael. You jumped off a fucking bridge, I mean… what were you _thinking_?” Ryan sat down on the edge of Michael’s bed and his fingers laced easily into Michael’s even as he reprimanded him for his actions.

“I was thinking it was either jump or stay there and get fucking shot in the head,” Michael explained. “Dude, it’s not like I _expected_ to hit my head on something, they were unforeseen circumstances. And I still made it out alive, didn’t I? So all in all, escape successful.” He grinned crookedly even as Ryan frowned down at him.

“You cannot be fucking serious. You nearly died, you prick!” Ryan was exasperated.

“Okay, right. But I _didn’t_ , so what’s the big fucking deal? Would you rather I had?”

“Stop being a fucking dick, Michael, I’m serious here, okay? I thought you were going to die, I thought I was going to…” Ryan closed his eyes and tilted his head up toward the ceiling, not saying anything else.

Michael sighed, pushing himself up a bit more in the bed and hissing when his head started to pound, but he ignored it. “Ryan, dude, c’mon. Is this seriously something you wanna fight about? It might’ve been a dumb thing to do, but it was my only option to get out alive, so I took it. So don’t act like if you were in my place, you wouldn’t have done the same fucking thing, because you would’ve. I know you would’ve, because that’s pretty much what I was thinking about at the time - ‘what crazy, stupid fucking thing would Ryan come up with to get out of this?’ And it fucking worked, dude. I’m here, I made it, and you found me after I fucked it up good because let’s be honest - I was never gonna pull off a Ryan stunt without screwing it up royally, so that’s why I’ve got you to pick up after my dumb ass.”

Ryan felt Michael’s cool hand on his cheek, gently tilting his head back down. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked Michael in the face, that stupid, goofy grin spread across it like none of this terrible shit even fazed him. It was part of why Ryan loved him so much. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Michael’s, sighing heavily as he let his worry and anger melt. 

“Go ahead,” Michael prodded. “I know you’re dying to tell me how it _should’ve_ been executed. I’m all ears.” He smiled cheekily and Ryan couldn’t resist returning a smile of his own.

“Maybe tomorrow,” he replied, leaning in and kissing the other man softly.


End file.
